


Flowering Romance

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gay Panic, Going to the farmer's market yo, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, this is the fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: None of the clothes seemed appropriate. What did one even wear to a first date that is going to a farmer’s market? Adam hadn’t been on a first date since...well since he was eighteen! He let out a groan of anguish, running his hands down his face.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or Adam and Shiro go back on a first date for the first time since everything happened.





	Flowering Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is so freaking fluffy it will give you cavities. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine.

Adam fretted over the clothes in his closet for an amount of time he was embarrassed to admit to even himself. Tonight was the first date he had with Takashi. Well, not the first-first date, but the first date since the Mission, and the War, and everything in between that happened. Adam had only finally agreed after friend-zoning Takashi for nearly a year, afraid of what romance would bring again. Adam did not want to get hurt; not again. Not that he believed Takashi would do that purposefully, but there had been a lot of therapy sessions Adam had gone to in the passing years, and they had a lot they needed to work out before anything could happen. And there was still a lot of work to do, but their friendship had gotten stronger, and better again. Sometimes he found himself comparing the now to then, and he had to stop himself. They were both dramatically different people now, though at their cores the same. Just a little more weathered, a little more weary, and a whole lot wiser. They had both suffered horrific traumas that no person should ever be subjected to. Takashi had been taken prisoner by the Galra and forced to fight and kill in a gladiator pit for months, followed by leading a war front he never asked for, taking care of four teenagers, had died and had his soul resurrected and placed into a clone body. That was something Adam was still wrapping his mind around. Adam himself had suffered at the hands of the Galra. He had been shot down, and nearly left for dead in a fiery crash. He had suffered from severe burns up his entire left side of his body and caused him to lose his left arm, his left eye, and left leg. Then he had been taken prisoner by the sentries and saved by underground rebels. He fought with them for most of the war until Voltron came to defeat the Galra once and for all. 

None of the clothes seemed appropriate. What did one even wear to a first date that is going to a farmer’s market? Adam hadn’t been on a first date since…well since he was eighteen! He let out a groan of anguish, running his hands down his face. Quickly he decided to get some last-minute help. He took out his tablet and rummaged through the various contacts until he found what he was looking for. There was a group named Family Heirlooms, which was a group chat between him and his three siblings. It was always impossible trying to talk to them at the same time due to them all living in different time zones, and all being fully functioning adults. But there was always hope. Adam pressed the video chat button and let it ring. The first to answer was his twin brother Hakim, then quickly followed by Fatima, and then Rashida. Adam let out a sigh of relief seeing all of their familiar faces.

“_Manana_,” Adam breathed in thanks. 

“Adam! Why are you calling us?” Rashida asked, always the first to get to the point. 

“I need help,” he admitted. 

Even though they were all thousands of miles apart (minus his twin brother who lives an hour away), it was like they were all together in his room. Adam could see that Hakim was busy putting scrubs on, meaning he was on his way to work. In the background, Adam heard his nephew Hasan calling for his father, and Hakim brought the toddler into view. His sisters both cooed, and they all quickly got sidetracked. 

“Please! I have a date!” Adam exclaimed.

His youngest sister Fatima was the first to react. Her dark eyes widened and a smile broke out onto her face. She was also in her professional wear, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She jumped from where she was sitting and her screen fell as she let go of her device to clap her hands. She quickly recovered it, leaning closer. “Oh! Adam this is such great news. Who is it with?” 

Adam felt a blush go across his face, and he heard his other sister gasp. “Oh it’s with Shiro isn’t it?” 

He nodded his head. “I finally accepted his advances. But now I don’t know what to wear! Help me!” 

Hakim scoffed and waved his hand. At some point, he had let his son down, and Hasan had left the room. Now he was busy pulling his long hair half-back to keep it out of his face for work. 

“Just dress like you normally do. You have a pretty nice fashion taste. Better than mine at least.” 

His sisters nodded in agreement. “You know Shiro will love anything you wear,” Rashida commented. 

“Yeah! The man is blindly in love with you, Adam. You could be wearing a bunny costume and he’d still only have eyes for you,” Fatima reassured. “Listen I have to go, but I love you and you’ll do great!” 

She blew a kiss to Adam disconnected the call. 

Rashida nodded as well. “Me too. This thesis isn’t going to write itself you know, and my presentation to the board is in only two weeks! I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you Hida,” Adam said in farewell. 

“Love you too, Adam.” 

“Just be yourself. And if anything goes wrong, you have me close by so I can knock some sense into him. He knows I’ll do it!” Hakim warned. 

Adam and his brother shared a laugh. He felt much better now that he had talked to his siblings. He missed them dearly often and wished the earth wasn’t so big to keep them apart. 

“But wear that red shirt, it really brings out your eyes,” Hakim suggested, winking at Adam. “Remember what we said! We’re here for you. Love you.” 

Hakim hung up and Adam threw the tablet onto his bed. He sighed and walked back over to his closet, and raked through his hangars until he found the red shirt Hakim was talking about. It was a maroon color and the perfect combination of casual yet not sloppy. It was getting hotter now that spring was really upon them, so the short sleeves would do. He paired them with cropped khaki-colored pants that stopped at his ankles. He tucked his shirt in, and put a brown belt around, put on his nice brown sneakers that masqueraded as some sort of dress shoe. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face again, and just to be extra careful, brushed his teeth once more. He brushed his hair so it wouldn’t look so messy, and made sure his glass eye looked okay. No one would notice it wasn’t fake really, which put Adam’s mind at ease a little. 

You got this, he thought to himself. It’s only Takashi! You’ll be fine. He inhaled deeply and let it out before making his way to the front of the little stucco house he had bought for himself after the War. He made sure that everything was spit spot, and that he had his wallet, reusable bags, and phone with him. He checked his watch periodically, waiting at the barstool at his granite island. Then he heard the familiar growl of a motorcycle. Adam jumped off the stool and made his way to the front door. He opened the door to see Takashi still straddling the seat of his new motorcycle, and taking off his helmet. He ran a hand through his silver hair, flexing his impressive biceps. Adam felt his face heat up at the thought and told himself to stop thinking like that. He was in the leather jacket. _Oh,_ Adam thought, _he was fucked_.

Adam busied himself with making sure that his house was locked, though he knew it locked automatically and only opened for his handprint. But he needed a minute to compose himself after seen Takashi like that. _No man had the right to look so beautiful,_ Adam thought. He started to mutter to himself, cursing the man out for being like a god from the myths of old. Finally, he turned back around and walked down the few steps and through the stone pathway that led to the driveway. He gave his best smile to Takashi, hoping it wasn’t obvious with how beautiful Adam thought he was. 

“Hello, Takashi,” he greeted. 

Takashi looked like a deer in headlights for a moment. His gray eyes wide, and his mouth open a little. He did not hide the fact that he was checking Adam out, which once again caused his cheeks to heat up. He decided to take it in stride. Takashi had made the first move after all. Adam walked up to him and gently put his hand under his chin, closing his mouth. 

“Close it so you don’t catch flies,” Adam gently teased. 

Takashi shook his head and a large grin broke out onto his face. “Wow, you look…amazing, Adam.” 

Adam took the plunge and kissed him on the cheek. Whether that was the right move or not, was to be determined. But his gut told him not to worry. “Thank you, now let’s go to the farmer’s market. I have some things I wish to get.” 

Takashi nodded his head and gave him the spare helmet to put on. He made sure to rev his engine a little before taking off to Phlat City. Adam rolled his eyes at the theatrics of it. Somethings don’t change over time it seems. 

Adam was glad to see the city rebuilding so well. It had been nearly decimated during the occupation, but now it was a cultural hub. All kinds of species were mingling with one another, and beautiful architecture was being shown in the buildings rising up to the sky. It was magnificent. The farmer’s market happened every weekend, and Adam made it a priority for him to do his grocery shopping there. He was a firm believer in them, and the produce was always of the best quality. His own grandfather had participated in many, selling his food to patrons who often would wait hours to get some. Adam had entertained the thought to do the same at moments, but he also loved teaching so much he couldn’t bear to part with it. Perhaps he could find some middle ground. It was a thought to keep in the back of his mind to ponder. 

Takashi had managed to find a great parking spot on the street that wasn’t too far away. He gave one of the bags to Takashi to take and they entered the closed off street. Various types of vendors were out today, and some rotated between the few in the tri-state area every few weeks, so there was always a good variety. Adam took out the piece of paper he had in his wallet and unfolded it. He felt Takashi lean in to see, but he couldn’t read what it said. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“My grocery list. Come, I’ll be quick about it,” Adam said, beckoning forward. 

It was obvious that Adam was a local patron and a frequent one. All the vendors he stopped at, recognized Adam, and chatted with him for a few minutes. An older woman and her husband even gave him discounted prices on the poultry he was buying. Adam had refused, but they had insisted and ended up haggling until they found a price acceptable for both. Soon both bags were filled with what they needed. 

“I thought you said you were going to be quick about it?” Takashi teased. 

Adam scoffed and playfully smacked Takashi’s arm. “Oh please. Not like you hated it. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be here.” 

“I didn’t realize you were so popular, either,” he commented. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Well, while you were out entertaining and schmoozing the diplomats, and people in high places, someone had to connect with the small people. You know, you gotta win them over if you ever want to be successful. Especially in your endeavors of intergalactic diplomacy.” 

“You should tell Keith that advice. He needs it much more than I do.” 

Adam let out a laugh. _That boy was always something else,_ Adam thought. He was good for Takashi just as he was to Keith. Adam was glad they had each other up in space at least. 

“That boy needs a lot of advice, in a lot of different areas. Will he listen to me, of course not! He never did.” 

“You know he loved you right?” Takashi asked. 

Adam smiled down at Takashi. “Of course I do. I would never blame Keith for how he reacted to the world ever. He reacted completely normal for someone in his situation. He’s grown a lot, I can see that. Just needs to get some common sense knocked into him sometimes. _Just like someone I know_.” 

He made sure to emphasize that so Takashi knew he was talking about him. Adam grabbed his hand that was empty and dragged him further along. He stopped at a vendor that sold flowers from all over the galaxies. He picked out a few that reminded him of chrysanthemums but were colors that could only be imagined. He thanked the vendor and handed them to Takashi. Takashi took them, and his face turned a bright red. He leaned in to sniff them and smiled at Adam. 

“You were always the more romantic of the both of us,” he said. 

Adam stared at Takashi for a few moments. Taking in how the bright spring sun was shining down on him. How even though he had changed, Adam still loved all parts of him unconditionally. He smiled at Takashi. 

“Well, I guess you’re right. And that means I can do this too then.” 

Then he leaned down and kissed Takashi on the lips. He felt that familiar warmth curling his toes, and Adam was so happy he could feel that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! This was originally posted on tumblr here
> 
> As always if you liked it please give me a kudos, or (even better a comment) and I will die for you in battle. If you also wish, you may support me on my Ko-fi by buying me a coffee
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
